esme_girlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Marie Szubanski
Marie Szubanski (born April 12, 1995) is the founder and owner of the Esme Girls. She manages over 13 members and leads the company's First Squad division. She's also responsible for the company's administrative and financial operations. Born in Phoenix, Arizona. Marie started the Esme Girls with Emily Hoggett and Makoto Matsuoka as co-founders. As the latter proposed to her a business model like that of Japanese idols, followed by an investment. Marie accepted under the condition of maintaining majority ownership. Before entering the industry, Marie was aspiring to become a professional cheerleader. She dropped-out of college while studying a degree in business administration in Michigan. During this period, she had as many jobs as possible, as she was taking care of her pet, Wilbur, a Yorkshire pig. Marie received Wilbur as a birthday present from her father and has since then having him on her side. Intelligence communities know about Marie's consanguinity with Monika Szubanski. Yet, Marie doesn't know about this. Both girls are cousins from two different branches of the Szubanski family. Biography Marie was born in Phoenix, Arizona, to the American branch of the Szubanski family. Her heritage includes Polish from her father, while her mother was from California. They raised Marie on a farm dedicated to the selling of pigs. Marie's father managed the pigs and her mother worked as a tailor in Phoenix. But the constant economic struggles pushed Marie to work at an early age. She first started helping her father, but then would join her mother as an assistant. Since childhood, and during High School, Marie always visited the pigs at the family farm. The main species were Yorkshire, whose piglets Marie always loved to take care of. During a birthday, her father gifted her one piglet she named Wilbur. Her father was invested in her daughter developing a deep sense of accountability. Thus, giving her total responsibility over the pig. Marie accepted and promised to never abandon Wilbur. Marie's help to her mother gave her the opportunity to visit the city. There, she had several jobs while studying full time. At school, she gained a fascination toward acrobatics and joined the cheer-leading team. Her charm helped her becoming one of the most popular girls, letting her to attend all sort of events. Although she was a very flirtatious girl and dated, she always had time for Wilbur. Her resume would contain side jobs such as cashier, worker at a car-wash, model, and babysitter. Unfortunately, Marie didn't have money for university, nor her parents. She kept working until her father suggested her to move from the state, to Las Vegas. Marie's father feared Marie having to get into debt to study, so he wanted her to work, save up, and then attend college. Las Vegas, because of its casinos and hotels, became the best place for Marie to work for a high income. The day Marie set herself with Wilbur in Nevada she started working at the casinos. First, as a receptionist, but then as a bartender, and finally, as an exotic dancer. Las Vegas’ hedonistic lifestyle exposed her to all kind of different delights. She met various entertainers, from dancers, to singers, to comedians. The only thing Marie never tried were heavy drugs, she always made sure to stay as far away as possible from them. Instead, she spent money on a breast augmentation. This secured her income as a pole dancer at men’s clubs. At hotels, Marie attended conferences while working as part of the staff. She had her first experiences in the fetish industry due to various conventions. She met artists who introduced her to balloon and clown based fetishes. After a while, Marie became more and more invested in these jobs. One day, she worked as a clown girl for an adult party at a hotel and got drunk. During the hungover, she had an epiphany. She dreamed about her family's farm and after seeing Wilbur, she started to chase him. She entered through many scenarios until finding herself dressed up as a clown at a hotel. Marie then had quick and foggy visions of blue balloons attacking her. She was surrounded by them, and then, she started to become one herself. Wilbur appeared again, but Marie was never near to get him. Before expanding completely, Marie woke up. After months of working in Las Vegas, Marie decided it was time to move on. So she took Wilbur and traveled until reaching Michigan. There, Marie wanted to attend college. She thought having a degree would be ideal if cheer-leading were to fail as a career. She started studying a degree in business management while working as a cheerleader. On the side, she became an exotic dancer. With the money, she created a clown suit and acquired an inflatable balloon. She was working on what would later be a prototype of her Esme Suit. The thing had suspenders, a big pink balloon and a way to expand it. Working as a cheerleader didn't pay off well, and Marie left it. She then was told about incoming lay-offs from her second job. She talked to her employer and as a last resort, proposed a show using her clown suit. Marie was given the opportunity and presented herself one night with the costume. The show started with Marie tying up herself to the roof with the suspenders. After she gave a leap of faith, everything was set to fate. She swung around until, without notice, the inflatable balloon was activated. To everyone's surprise, she kept swinging, but now, without control over her body. Things complicated when Wilbur, who had followed Marie, appeared in the scene. Now Marie had to save Wilbur from the staff. After swinging more, Marie finally got her hands in Wilbur, but the weight made them both fall to the ground. Marie bounced off to her safety alongside Wilbur. The public cheered, yet, Marie was fired and with a bill to pay. Days later, the word got around, and other clubs started to call Marie. They all wanted her to do similar shows, she accepted, and became a freelance expansion artist. Through this period, Marie adopted the alias "Esme Girl," given her charm and charisma. She afforded a second breast augmentation and decided to quit college. After one of her shows, Marie met Emily Hoggett, a nurse from England visiting the United States. Emily was looking for a change in career, and found Marie's performances fascinated. One day, she told Marie she wanted to be an Esme Girl too. Marie, looking it as an opportunity for a partnership, accepted. Weeks later, they were performing as the "Esme Girls." Marie's audience grew until catching the attention of Makoto Matsuoka. Makoto was a Japanese singer, born to a rich and well connected family; she too was looking for a change in career. After analyzing the idea of the "Esme Girls," Makoto proposed Marie with a business plan. The premise was to expand the company with new girls, each having their own suit and gimmick. Marie accepted and registered the Esme Girls as a company. Makoto then invested in improving the girls' suits as well as making one for herself. Since then, the three girls started performing in the United States and Canada. 'Personality' Marie is a very flirtatious and energetic girl. High in confidence and in extroversion. She possesses a big sense of responsibility, accountability and entrepreneurship. She's a positive person towards life and values freedom above all else. With others, she tends to tease a lot, especially those she deems in the need of fun. Although she easily understands what are someone's "buttons", she always keeps her boundaries. Although cheerful and happy, Marie is not always met with her same attitude. Sometimes, she wants to help, or wants to make a difference, but faces difficulties. This has made her prone to having stressful outbursts whenever she feels she has enough. This happens often with other females she considers rivals. The thing that infuriates Marie the most is any comment directed to her breast implants. On entertainment, Marie’s favorite movie genre is “Spaghetti Westerns” or “Cowboy Movies”. She has a personal liking to the 1969 film The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly being her crush actor Clint Eastwood. This ties into her sexual preference, as she desires an heroic and stoic man, able to dominate any trouble. Marie’s favorite music group is Depeche Mode, more notably their 1990 album Violator. Other groups that she loves are Motörhead and Metallica. Marie, as a party girl, would no hesitate to show off her breasts during a concert. The making of Marie's first incarnation dates back to 2014. Sketches of her went through several concepts until arriving at her current design. She debuted in 2018, days after Emily Hoggett in PinkInflatinAss' Deviant-Art account. She would then appear as the leader of the Esme Girls. Marie was inspired by Kenzi Marie and Michelle Thorne, porn actresses. Both to have played a role as pig-tailed schoolgirls. The surname Szubanski was taken from Magda Szubanski, who played the role of Esme Hoggett. Marie's expansion charm comes from the movie climax of Babe: Pig in the City. Esme Girl - Marie Szubanski (Early design 1).jpg|January 19, 2014 1. Esme Girls - Marie Szubanski (Early design 4).jpg|May 13, 2014 Esme Girl - Marie Szubanski (Early design 2).jpg|July 29, 2014 Esme Girl - Marie Szubanski (Early design 3).jpg|July 29, 2014 1. Esme Girls - Marie Szubanski (Early design 5).jpg|June 27, 2015 __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Esme Girls